nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Should Endings have a seperate section?
I've noticed from checking to make sure all endings were moved over from the Endings page, two separate trends were evident in the placement of endings. One trend had endings as their own separate level two heading section, while the second trend had endings in a level three heading below the final level. I think it would be a good idea if we agreed on what trend to use. As endings are closely related but categorically different from levels, I am more in favor of a separate section rather than being placed at the end. 22:10, July 13, 2015 (UTC) :It seems unusual to give something that is rather insignificant as an ending its own section, so I think it should just be a level three section under the final level. Also, endings tend to be short and do not need an entire section. -- 22:22, July 13, 2015 (UTC) ::I'm not so sure endings are necessarily insignificant as they do, often humorously, reveal the motives behind a games events or finish the story. Some endings do not do that, such as the early endings, but the majority do give some sort of closure. :: 22:34, July 13, 2015 (UTC) :::Thinking about it some more, I think they should stay as a level 3 section in Levels because as an independent section, the stick out. All other sections are related to more general components, like Gameplay, Interactive objects, Reception, and Trivia, and having a section titled "Ending" doesn't fit with the general theme of the other sections. -- 22:58, July 13, 2015 (UTC) ::::You're right, and, now that I think about it, shouldn't we call the section "Game ending" instead of simply "ending"? 23:11, July 13, 2015 (UTC) :::::I think it's already apparent its the ending of the game, since it doesn't have "level" in its name or any numbers.-- 23:17, July 13, 2015 (UTC) ::::::But if its in the level section, wouldn't someone jump to the conclusion it is a level's ending? 02:19, July 14, 2015 (UTC) reset indent Nah, I doubt they would jump to that conclusion since none of the other levels have a "ending" section, and plus there are no other level sections underneath the ending. It's pretty easy for readers to assume it's referring to the game ending. 09:17, July 30, 2015 (UTC) :Endings should be a subheading under "Levels" rather than a level 2 heading. Just because they provide some form of closure does not make them separate from the rest of the entire game. The Levels section covers the sequence of how the game plays out, and an ending most often proceeds the last ending. To say it is independent and should be a level 2 heading among the Enemies, etc. would arguably make it more difficult to find in terms of the TOC aesthetics. And if a Level ending was the case, wouldn't that section come right after every level subsection? 17:46, July 30, 2015 (UTC)